Don't Let Me Know
by paintpastelprincess87
Summary: My take on what would have happened after the Olicity scene in the hospital in 3x01. First FF ever :)


**Don't Let Me Know**

Hi everyone. The idea to do a one-shot using this song from Smash has been bouncing about in my head for a while and the scene between Oliver and Felicity in 3x01 at the hospital stirred the sleeping muse. I always thought this song was a perfect fit for Olicity and this season I think it will be one that could be used quite a bit.

I hope you enjoy my little tale and please be kind with the reviews. This is my first foray into writing and fan fiction. I have read quite a few fan fiction stories but never published before.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

As Felicity walked out of Starling General she knew that today should be a day of absolute happiness. Dig and Lyla's little girl was finally here and was absolutely beautiful, yet all she felt was hollow. "Damn him" she muttered as she got into her car and tried her best to not let the tears fall.

As she drove home the conversation played over in her mind, especially Oliver's final words before he kissed her. Felicity pulls up to her house and all she can hear is "Don't ask me to say I don't love you" repeating over and over in her head. As she opens her front door, the tears finally start to fall.

"Wine, all I need is wine...and maybe a pint of mint choc chip" she thought as she walked through the house headed for the kitchen. As she walks past the TV she grabs the remote and flicks it on only to fall to the couch and start to cry.

* * *

Oliver watches her walk down the hospital corridor knowing that even though his heart aches to chase her and never let her go, he can't be with her without her being in danger. Their date had proved that. He would never forget seeing her lying on the metal table in the lair on what should have been the day his happy ending started. As he walked out the entrance to the hospital he knew he had to follow her. "Just to make sure she got home safely" he thinks, knowing all the while that it following her was for purely selfish reasons. There wouldn't be a day that went by that failing to see Felicity left him empty. As he rode through the city streets he wondered how she was feeling. She had seemed so strong, so resolved at the hospital, but he also knew he had just broken her heart.

As Oliver pulled up to Felicity's house he saw her wandering through towards where he knew her kitchen was. Although Oliver had never been inside, he had watched over her enough times to know the general layout of her house. He saw her pause and suddenly fall. Without a second thought he raced toward the window to see if Felicity was ok.

* * *

Felicity had recognised the song that was playing on TV instantly. She had watched the show a few times and had felt heart broken every time. Felicity knew what was coming next and let the tears flow, knowing that in just a few moments the song would start.

_I wish you were a bad man  
I wish you made it easier  
I wish you had done something, unforgettable  
Cause holding on to you is all that I could do until I learn the hands around my throat are my own_

_Don't let me know, if it hurts, if it hurts you  
I don't want to be your friend that you turn to  
Cause you won't pull me close but you can't let me go  
Don't let me know, don't let me know  
Don't let me know, don't let me know  
_  
As she sat and listened, mouthing the lyrics, she realised just how appropriate the lyrics were for her right now. It was as if the universe acknowledged her pain and gave her a soundtrack to accompany her loss so she just let the tears fall.

* * *

When Oliver skidded to a stop outside the living room window, he saw Felicity sitting on the couch staring at the TV. She seemed to be transfixed with the screen and he could see her lips moving. It took him a minute to realise that she seemed to be singing along with whatever was playing on TV. Oliver didn't recognise what Felicity was watching, which was not surprising given how much pop culture he had missed during his time away, but he could faintly hear the words to the song playing.

_I wish I'd never met you  
Cause now I've gotta forget again  
I wish you didn't know me so damn well  
Don't tell me that you're scared  
Every time my eyes aren't there  
Don't you open up my heart again_

Don't let me know, if it hurts, if it hurts you  
I don't want to be your friend that you turn to  
Cause you won't pull me close but you can't let me go  
Don't let me know, don't let me know  
Don't let me know, don't let me know

If you think there's a chance you could fall again  
That you tried and you failed to stop loving me

Don't let me know, if it hurts, if it hurts you  
I don't want to be your friend that you turn to  
Cause you won't pull me close but you can't let me go  
Don't let me know, don't let me know  
Don't let me know, don't let me know

When song finished Oliver watched Felicity get up and walk pit of his sight. He realised just how badly he had hurt Felicity and that his cheeks were wet with tears. As he walked back to his bike he swore to himself that he would maintain his distance from Felicity to save her from any more heart ache, no matter how much it hurt him.

* * *

As Felicity got up to go to the kitchen she noticed the shadow lurking in the window. Realising that it was Oliver, it took everything she had to keep walking even though her heart was screaming to run to him and beg him to change his mind. As she poured herself a glass of wine she resolved that tomorrow she would not let Oliver see just how much pain she was in and prayed that this hurt would go away.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all liked it. Please feel free to review.


End file.
